herofandomcom-20200223-history
Garnet (Steven Universe)
Garnet is one of the three deuteragonists and the main deuteragonist in the Cartoon Network series Steven Universe. She is the current leader of the Crystal Gems. In "Jail Break", it is revealed that Garnet is the Fusion Gem of Ruby and Sapphire. Appearance Garnet is the second tallest of the remaining Crystal Gems (Bismuth is taller than her), but the second-shortest fusion (Stevonnie stands inches shorter than Garnet). She is the second most muscular Gem of the group(also surpassed by Bismuth). Her right eye is a medium ruby-red, her left a medium sapphire-blue, while the center third eye is a reddish-violet, resembling the combination of blue and red. Her gemstones are embedded in her palms (with Sapphire's on her right and Ruby's on her left, which reversely correlates to her eyes colors). Garnet's hair resembles Ruby's, and her upper body part resembles Sapphire's. First-form (The Answer) In "The Answer", Ruby and Sapphire fuse into Garnet for the first time. Garnet has mostly light blue hair with the left side being mostly hot pink instead, and purple-maroon skin. Their bodysuit is split diagonally. The right side resembles Ruby's bodysuit, but colored light pink with medium length sleeves. The collar and sleeve on the right side have a dark indigo cuff/collar. The left side resembles Sapphire's dress, but colored indigo, with a slightly puffy pale blue sleeve. She also has a black glove on her left arm starting from her elbow and covering her entire hand. Her indigo half-dress stops a little below her hips, where it extends out a bit. Her leggings are hot pink on her right leg and dark indigo on her left. She has a tall dark indigo boot on her right foot, and no left boot, and she also does not have a visor like her later regenerations. Pre-regeneration (Debut) She had medium, maroon colored skin, and black hair styled into a cube-shaped afro. She almost always wore triangular futuristic, translucent orange-tinted shades, which covers all three of her eyes. She wore a black and crimson bodysuit, with cubic shoulder pads (the right one being magenta, the left one being crimson), and a pink star with a magenta outline on her chest. She also wore long, elbow-length black gloves that covered her middle fingers. Post-regeneration (Current) As of "Jail Break", Garnet still wears the same bodysuit, but with a different color scheme and pattern. As opposed to crimson and black, her bodysuit is now more colorful. Her right half is covered in a vivid blue-violet stocking, and her left is covered in a deep orchid/eggplant stocking. Her skin tone has also changed, now cerise rather than pinkish-brown. Her weapons are now a dark reddish-cerise color. However, there is a ring of black on the outside closest to her arms, and the glowing aura that appears when summoning them is now pale magenta. Instead of a gold star on the end facing her arms, they are just plain orange. The star on her top's color also changed - instead of a pink star with a magenta outline, it is now an amaranth-colored star with a soft-pink outline. Her hair is now also no longer black, but dark-indigo and is also shorter and smaller than before. Her shades, instead of pale-orange and white, are now a soft-pink and pale-blue. Her shoulder pads are also oval-like instead of cube-like, and both are a dark orchid/eggplant color as well as her arms and gloves. This costume lacks more contrast in colors than the pre-regeneration outfit does. The two halves of her lower body are now separated straight down the middle as opposed to the left thigh before Personality Though she is often the most pragmatic and straightforward of the Crystal Gems, Garnet tends to act on intuition rather than seriously analyzing a situation, as often seen throughout the series. As the leader, Garnet is often the peacemaker of the Crystal Gems, especially when Pearl and Amethyst start arguing. She demands utmost respect from the other Crystal Gems and is not hesitant to berate team members should they refuse to follow an order. Equable and mellow, Garnet is capable of remaining composed in most situations - this part is taken from Sapphire. This is displayed in the episode, "The Return", where Amethyst and Pearl were at a loss for words when they tried to explain to Steven why he was forbidden from fighting alongside them at the Gem Warship's landing. Garnet was the only Crystal Gem who was able to effectively get their point across and convince Steven to join Beach City's evacuation. She was able to remain strong and act practically despite the dangerous and uncertain situation. Garnet demonstrates a fierce competitive spirit. This is best seen while she is playing volleyball in "Beach Party", "Steven Tag" in "Keep Beach City Weird" and arcade games in "Arcade Mania". Garnet also has a tendency to act in extremes, either maintaining her normally reserved nature or lashing out with extreme emotion, both of these personalities belonging to her two constituent Gems, the passionate Ruby and conservative Sapphire. Despite this, it should also be noted that Garnet can be seen with emotions neutral to these, but it is a rare occurrence. While mostly level-headed, Garnet can still lose her cool. When Steven began rapidly aging in "So Many Birthdays", Garnet started violently shaking him, thinking, in her desperation, that violence might be the answer. Another example of this can be seen in "Fusion Cuisine" as she panics under pressure when talking to Connie's mother over the phone, leading her to claim that Steven and Connie had died while playing with swords. The de-fusion and eventual re-fusion of Ruby and Sapphire in "The Return" and "Jail Break" appears to have had an impact on Garnet's personality; in consequent episodes, she appears much more outspoken, lively and engaging. In "Jail Break", she shows great enthusiasm when reunited with Steven and in her fight with Jasper, as opposed to her reserved façade pre-regeneration. When looking at the events of "Joy Ride", she speaks the most out of the three, again contrasting with pre-regeneration Garnet. In "When It Rains", before the gems leave on a mission Garnet forms a heart with her hands and tells Steven she loves him. "Log Date 7 15 2" is the greatest example of Garnet's change as she talks to Peridot with openness, compassion, and warmth, even offering to fuse with her to help them understand each other. She has also slowly become more fun loving. In "Kindergarten Kid", she reveals she and the Gems stayed to watch Steven and Peridot because Peridot's plans would be funny. In "Know Your Fusion", she expresses both shock and joy at Steven and Amethyst fusing, picking up and shaking Pearl while screaming in happiness. In "Mindful Education", she made a "fusion sign" to cheer on Stevonnie. Garnet is also the most encouraging of the Crystal Gems, and is usually the first to give Steven the chance to try out his ideas (particularly in "Marble Madness"). She prefers to emphasize when her show of trust causes a breakthrough, such as when Greg Universe helped in "The Message" and even considers someone's willingness to try something - whether or not they are capable of it - as a form of success on their part. However, when Garnet feels betrayed, such as in "Mirror Gem" or "Cry for Help", she can lash out with a temper that is rarely seen. This was an additional source of tension in "Cry for Help" onwards. "Future Vision" turned things on its head, as Garnet found she had betrayed Steven's trust in her, and subsequently felt self-remorse. Garnet clearly believes fusion to be sacred and personal, something that can be traced back to Ruby rather than Sapphire. Garnet tells Stevonnie in "Alone Together" that a fusion is considered neither one person nor two people, but rather an experience. She was open enough to answer Steven's personal questions regarding Ruby and Sapphire in "Keeping it Together". As such, any form of misuse of fusion greatly upsets Garnet and is one of the few things that breaks her otherwise calm and controlled demeanor; seeing Homeworld's experiments disturbed and frightened her so immensely that she nearly separated from the shock. Also in "Cry for Help", she was mad at Pearl for fixing the Communication Tower, causing them to fuse into Sardonyx for no good reason, and she refused to forgive her for a while. The belief in fusion leads to her extreme reaction to seeing Smoky Quartz for the first time, but it also allows her to aid Steven, Connie, and by extension Stevonnie work through their negative emotions. Garnet has demonstrated that she takes her position as leader seriously and has a strong moral compass. In "Cry for Help", Garnet is deeply disturbed by Pearl lying to her about Peridot rebuilding the Communication Tower so they can form Sardonyx, and for wasting time in finding Peridot. Although she has a sense of morality and takes the team's ethic seriously, Garnet's silent and stoic nature does sometimes interfere with expressing her thoughts and feelings to her teammates. This has happened multiple times, as seen with Amethyst in "Reformed" with Amethyst racing to satisfy Garnet's demands and with Pearl in "Friend Ship" while Pearl was trying to make amends with Garnet by finding Peridot. Garnet's anger rendered her inarticulate enough that she was unable to tell Pearl that being tricked into repeated fusion without a real purpose left her feeling extremely violated. Garnet tends to be very independent, and she will often go on missions by herself even if others want to join her. She can be oblivious and stubborn, as seen with Pearl's warning in "Coach Steven" and to Steven's explanation of his dream in "Chille Tid". Although usually serious and hardworking, she can sometimes act quirky. For example, when Steven tells the Crystal Gems they look tired in Chille Tid, Garnet replies "We look awesome." Abilities Garnet possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Garnet apparently has a high tolerance for pain, as shown in "So Many Birthdays" when she displays no visible reaction, let alone discomfort when Amethyst blindly swings a baseball bat at the side of her head. This is explained and justified since she is a fusion of two Gems. While not outright invincible, it is shown that Garnet is the most physically durable of the Gems. It is shown that she endures different levels of damage almost daily, withstanding falling cars, scuffles with Jasper, and various other forms of physical force. Fusions * When fused with Amethyst, they form Sugilite. * When fused with Pearl, they form Sardonyx. * When fused with Amethyst and Pearl, they form Alexandrite. Skillset Gauntlet Proficiency: When channeling the collective power of the universe through her gemstones, Garnet can summon a pair of gauntlets. Garnet is highly proficient when using her gauntlets and is extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat. She can deal massive strikes that can deal a heavy amount of damage and deliver swift blows with lightning speed. As of "Bismuth", Garnet's gauntlets have had spiked brass knuckles added onto them. * Rocket Gauntlet: Garnet takes aim with her gauntlets and shoots them as projectiles in "Watermelon Steven". In "Reformed", after Garnet launches her gauntlets, her hands are detached from her body, and her gemstones are moved to the stubs of her arms. * Weapon Size Augmentation: Garnet can increase the size of her gauntlets, easily quadrupling their size, and deal increased damage at the cost of reduced speed. This was hinted during "Garnet's Universe". Being an imaginary story, that means Steven knew about that power before the real debut in "Warp Tour". * Deflection: Garnet can use her gauntlets as shields as seen in "Onion Trade" to deflect a volley of Dave Guys. They are also used in "Catch and Release" to block Peridot's electrokinetic discharge in Amethyst's whip, although it is unknown whether Garnet simply prevented the electric current using her gauntlets or absorbed it with her electrokinesis. * Sonic Gauntlets: As seen in Gem Harvest, Garnet can pound her gauntlets into something and create a sonic wave strong enough to make something, such as carrots, fly out of the ground. * Photokinesis: In "It Could've Been Great", Garnet can be seen using Photokinesis along with Pearl, Ruby (Doc), Ruby (Eyeball), and Peridot. This might be a power that every Gem can use. * Item Summon: '''Garnet has the ability to materialize different items out of her gemstone(s), similarly to Pearl. In "Serious Steven", she summoned the key to the Pyramid Temple. Who she inherited this ability from is unknown. * '''Fusion Realm: In the episode titled "Mindful Education" Garnet was shown to have helped Stevonnie gain a deeper connection to themself, the way this was done was apparently through a quite easily gained meditational state in which Garnet guided Stevonnie throughout. When Garnet as well as Stevonnie entered this realm Garnet apparently showed Stevonnie how to keep in touch with themself and how to gain a deeper understanding of both their sides and how to resist falling apart by being honest to themself. Unique Abilities *'Future Vision': Garnet can see multiple future outcomes and probabilities with her third eye (Sapphire's eye) as revealed in "Future Vision". This includes extremely unlikely and ridiculous outcomes, as a considerable amount of her available visions depict Steven's (and possibly other individuals') demise at the hands of mundane tasks or objects on a regular basis. The ability does take some time to use, as she has been shown in a thinking position when activating it. During that time, someone can alter the future, as seen in "Marble Madness", when Steven ruined the plan to learn about Peridot by going up to her while Garnet was still using future vision. This power comes from Sapphire, as confirmed in "Keystone Motel", although Sapphire's future vision is different from Garnet's future vision. Due to Sapphire's passive personality, she can only see one future where she does not intervene. Garnet has Ruby's impulsive influence, so she can see multiple futures where she does intervene. Her future vision seems to operate at will and with only specific details that she is looking for, as in "Cry for Help" when her future vision overlooked Pearl's actions and their consequences, Garnet only noticed that Peridot was in none of the potential futures. * Temporary Power Transfer: In "Winter Forecast", "Jail Break", and "Future Boy Zoltron" it is shown that she can temporarily pass on her future vision ability to others through lip contact. ** While Garnet has only been seen using lip-to-forehead contact to transfer her power, it is unknown if this is the only method. As she has only been seen sharing her power with Steven, her affection could say bias on how she chooses to transfer the power. * Heat Resistance: Her invulnerability is most commonly displayed in her extreme resistance to heat, from when she had scalding-hot coffee splash onto her without flinching in "Future Vision" to when she left to retrieve the Earth Beetle (which required her to swim in active lava) in "Giant Woman". It has also been said that she could swim in the core of the Sun and survive. This may be because of Ruby's thermo-regulation. * Enhanced Calculations: Garnet mentions her ability to sense structural integrity in "Cheeseburger Backpack". ** It is currently unknown whether this is a unique power, a separate portion of her heightened senses like her future vision, or just a simple observation. * Electrokinesis: Garnet can generate electricity, as seen in "The Message" when she used it to charge the battery of Greg's van, "Catch and Release" when she was tangling with Peridot, and "Arcade Mania" when she restarted "Meat Beat Mania" after Steven unplugged the game. Garnet has this ability due to the combination of Ruby's pyrokinesis and Sapphire's cryokinesis. ** Electric Resistance: Garnet is impervious to electricity, as seen in "Future Vision" when she easily deflected a lightning bolt that was about to hit her and Steven with her gemstone. It, again, is seen in "Catch and Release" when she stopped Peridot's electricity from traveling down Amethyst's whip, only to send her own electricity back at her. ** Electric Jump: In "When It Rains", Garnet uses her electrokinesis on the offensive for the second time, generating electricity and releasing it on impact with the ground, while the energy then travels to the target. This particular move is long-ranged. * Super Speed: As shown in the episode titled "Bismuth", Garnet is shown to have engaged Bismuth in combat with an immensely fast approach. She inherited this ability from Sapphire. Attack The Light * 'Gauntlet Punch: '''Garnet does a one-two punch with her gauntlets. Does medium damage and takes 2 Star Points. * '''Shield Breaker: '''Garnet smashes the ground to create a defense-lowering shield-breaking wave of energy. If you hit the red spot, it does damage. Takes 3 Star Points. * '''Rocket Punch: '''Garnet aims her gauntlets and fires, dealing high damage and creating an explosion. Upgrades increase the size of the explosion and reduce the Star Point cost to 4. * '''Six-Punch Combo: '''Garnet punches the enemy multiple times depending on how many timed commands the player successfully does. Takes 6 Star Points. * '''Fuse: '''Garnet fuses with Pearl and Amethyst to form Alexandrite and smashes the enemies with a fist multiple times for lots of damage. This move lowers attack and defense, takes 9 Star Points, and requires all Gems to have full harmony to use. Any one of the Crystal Gems can activate this, except Steven. Relationships Steven Universe Steven respects Garnet as a leader and a responsible motherly figure. In return, Garnet tends to have more faith in Steven's plans and ideas than Amethyst and Pearl. She also protects him from their antics and bickering. She loves Steven deeply, and rarely gets mad at him unless he disobeys an order such as in "Mirror Gem". It is evident that Garnet holds a high amount of trust in Steven and his judgment, listening to his ideas in "Cheeseburger Backpack" and "Marble Madness". This trust is mostly displayed in "Future Vision", her future vision always provides various ways on how Steven could get hurt while trusting Steven to live while making the right choices on his own. Regardless, she has grounded him numerous times. She also cares for him deeply, as shown in "So Many Birthdays" when she is visibly distressed when Steven starts aging uncontrollably and in "Bubbled" when she is overjoyed to the point of tears when she, along with Pearl and Amethyst, found Steven after he was cast out in space in "Back to the Moon". Ruby & Sapphire "''We are gonna stay like this forever" implies that Ruby and Sapphire wish to remain forever fused, due to their deep feelings for each other. Garnet represents the close intimate/love-bond shared between Ruby and Sapphire and is the physical embodiment of their love. It was confirmed by Writer/Storyboard Artist Joe Johnston, via his Tumblr that Garnet being such a strong fusion of Ruby and Sapphire is meant to reinforce the romantic affections they have for one another. The song "Stronger Than You" also reinforces the romantic nature of their relationship. During times of great conflict of opinion, Ruby and Sapphire can talk to each other through Garnet, as seen in "Keeping it Together" and "Keystone Motel", before they start to defuse. It is revealed in "The Answer" that Ruby and Sapphire met 5,750 years ago, and that their first fusion into Garnet was an accident. Amethyst While Amethyst chafes at being told what to do, she will follow orders from Garnet. Amethyst respects Garnet's leadership abilities and judgment, even referring to her as "the boss". Garnet has also been shown to be much more willing to play along with Amethyst's jokes than Pearl except in serious situations. However, Garnet is not beyond scolding Amethyst when she feels her reckless actions impact the integrity of the team. Amethyst also appears to depend on Garnet's strength, expressing hurt when it looked like Garnet enjoyed fusing with Pearl more than fusing with her. Pearl Like Amethyst and Steven, Pearl respects Garnet's leadership abilities. While she is occasionally patronizing and condescending to the other Gems, Pearl treats Garnet as an equal. In "Cry for Help", however, her relationship with Pearl sours after it is revealed that Garnet was duped into forming Sardonyx multiple times without finding Peridot. Following the events in "Keystone Motel", after Ruby and Sapphire make up, she finally speaks to Pearl again, even if only to wave her off, meaning Ruby still hesitates to forgive Pearl. In "Friend Ship", Garnet talked to Pearl, saying that she looks to her and wants her to be strong; this eventually led to Pearl's full redemption with Garnet. It was revealed in "The Answer" that Garnet had found her to be 'terrifying'. In fact, in their second encounter, Garnet had begun to beg Pearl (as well as Rose Quartz) for mercy, after being pinned down by Pearl's sword. Pearl had shown surprise upon seeing her for the first time, especially after the reaction of all of the Homeworld Gems. However, it was then revealed that Pearl (along with Rose) had accepted Garnet for who she was, understanding that she was a fusion of love. It is evident that after Garnet had joined the Crystal Gems, her relationship with Pearl had definitely improved. In "Back to the Moon", Garnet and Pearl are seen easily fusing into Sardonyx, suggesting their relationship has been completely repaired. This is seen again in "Know Your Fusion", when Garnet and Pearl fuse into Sardonyx and remain in that form for a substantial amount of time, only unfusing when they realize they have stolen Smoky Quartz's chance to impress them. Peridot Garnet was initially wary of Peridot's appearance in "Warp Tour", since her arrival signaled the Homeworld Gems to Earth. As seen in "Joy Ride", Garnet was about to destroy Peridot's escape pod in blind fury because of her actions in "The Return" and "Jail Break". She stated that Peridot is not a physical threat in "Keeping it Together", since she assures Pearl that Steven can come along, but is nonetheless surprised by Peridot's abilities when chasing her. As of "Catch and Release", Garnet is willing to tolerate Peridot living in Steven's bathroom due to her having critical information regarding the Cluster, though she found her irritating. In "Too Far", Garnet reacted to Peridot's request for her to un-fuse by humorously leashing her to a fence, denying her free-roam of the barn. She also did not trust Peridot to wander off alone, instructing that she must have a chaperone at all times. In "Message Received", Garnet officially accepted Peridot as a Crystal Gem, though she jokingly made it out like it was a forced-upon position. In "Log Date 7 15 2", Garnet has shown some sympathy towards Peridot's situation on Earth, likely as she also found Earth to be a very confusing place. She also respects that Peridot attempted to fuse as a way to understand why Garnet remains a fusion. Rose Quartz The relationship between Rose Quartz and Garnet is largely positive, though many details remain unknown. In "The Answer", Rose is one of the first Gems to accept and understand who Garnet really is -- a fusion between two Gems who love each other -- and it is primarily for this reason that Garnet holds Rose in high regard. This respect runs so deep that, when Peridot insulted Rose and blamed her for The Cluster's creation in "It Could've Been Great", Garnet was provoked into visibly threatening to harm Peridot. Greg When she first met Greg, she treated him as an intruder in the temple and intended to evict him by force, intimidating him however she could. While not being openly opposed to or in favor of Greg, she does say that Steven should be in contact with him. "The Message" reveals that she is the Crystal Gem who has the most faith in Greg, telling him not to feel bad that he failed to decode the message as well as convincing Pearl to give him a second chance at it. In "We Need to Talk", she also seems to think favorably of him as she supported his and Rose's relationship, revealing that she thought highly of him back then. She even goes so far as to give him some advice on how to have a closer connection with Rose and encouraged him not to give up on trying to learn how to fuse with her. The end of the episode reveals that she knew (with her Future Vision) that Greg would not have been able to fuse with Rose, but by confronting her about it, he would force her to talk about their relationship and the two would come out of the argument closer to each other. Garnet also casually revealed to Greg that she has three eyes as she lowered her shades to wink at him. Also, Greg knew that Garnet was a fusion in "Keystone Motel", meaning that Garnet showed him Ruby and Sapphire at some point, something not even Steven knew about until "Jail Break". In Steven's Dream after Greg was captured by Blue Diamond, Garnet tells Steven that "We're going to space, Were going to get him back", which suggests that she actually cares about Greg. Jamie Jamie's first encounter with Garnet left him infatuated with her; Garnet did not return the sentiment, already being a relationship in and of herself. After bluntly turning him down and breaking his heart, she calmly explained to him that he had confused his feelings for those of true love. Seeing his potential as a great stage actor, she then encouraged him to take up work at a local theater. Hand Cluster Garnet is deeply disturbed by the Hand Cluster, and the sight of it unsettles her to the point that she almost un-fuses. At the same time, she is sympathetic to it, and instead she directs her fury against Homeworld, which she believes did this to them as a cruel punishment for the Rebellion. She mentions details of their previous lives such as the fact that they were buried together after having gone missing after the war, stating that the Crystal Gems had searched for them but could not find them. Jasper Jasper looks down on Garnet for being a fusion, which she considers a cheap tactic used to make weak Gems stronger. Garnet, however, thinks nothing of Jasper's provocation and proceeds to fight her "one on two". After Garnet emerges victorious, Jasper fuses with Lapis Lazuli to form Malachite and is subsequently trapped at the bottom of the ocean. Up until the events of "Super Watermelon Island", Garnet regularly searched for Malachite within the Earth's oceans. After learning of Malachite's location at Mask Island, Garnet fused with Amethyst and Pearl to form Alexandrite to combat the rogue fusion in a massive battle. Most likely Jasper talking through Malachite reveals that she no longer considers fusion a cheap trick, but actually now sees it as a viable combat tactic. With the help of Steven, who had entered the mind of a Watermelon Steven and rallied the rest to defend themselves, Alexandrite managed to defeat Malachite, and upon the rogue fusion poofing, catches Jasper as well as Lapis Lazuli in mid-air. The Crystal Gems save Lapis Lazuli, but Jasper is last seen falling into a fissure caused by the massive earthquakes from The Cluster attempting to emerge. Bismuth Garnet is shown to be openly friendly towards Bismuth, having been close comrades during the Rebellion. Upon being reunited for the first time since the war, the two are shown joking and laughing together. At the Gem Battlefield, Garnet comforts Bismuth when the latter learns of the results of the war. They also reminisce about a battle they had fought together in. Garnet, along with the other Crystal Gems, feel sadness when they learn the truth about what happened to Bismuth before placing her bubbled gem in the burning room. Lapis Lazuli Garnet's first reaction of meeting Lapis was to attack her, as she was a part of Homeworld. This caused their relationship to start off pretty badly. After the events of "Jail Break", Garnet seems to no longer have any hostility towards Lapis because of her efforts to subdue Jasper. This is seen in "Gem Drill", when Garnet and the other Crystal Gems recover Lapis after defeating Malachite and bring her to the barn so she could recuperate. While their current views of each other are unknown, Ruby has shown effort to be friendly with Lapis in "Hit the Diamond" by offering a high-five, to which the latter accepts. Gallery Steven garnet 174x252.png|Garnet's pre-regeneration form. Garnetop.png NewGarnetRev.png|Garnet's post-regeneration form. Garnet Old art.png|Garnet's Old Design (As seen in the Pilot) File:GarnetPostRegenerate.png|Garnet's Updated Design 5VMAQG8O.png GARNET.jpg|Garnet with her gauntlets active. OldDesignGarnet.png|Another old design of Garnet, as seen on the promotional poster. Stevengarnet.JPG File:GarnetCries.png|Garnet crying after failing to de-age Steven Garnet-Steven-Gem.png Garnet's Gaunlets.png Casual1.png|Garnet's beach wear. Visorless.png|Garnet without her glasses. GarnetSteven.png|Garnet as Steven Garnet standing up against Jasper.png|Garnet standing up against Jasper YoungGemGarnet.png|Garnet when she was young. Ruby and Sapphire 14.png|Garnet's first form File:What_Are_Gems_Chibi_Garnet.png|Chibi Garnet We_Need_to_Talk_Garnet_Wink.gif|Garnet's wink Garnet_(Distance_Model).png|Garnet's far-distance render Garnet - War Time.png|Garnet's first regeneration right at the Rebellion. Water Garnet.png|Garnet's Water Clone. Enraged Garnet.png|Garnet scowling at Steven in "Mirror Gem" when she gets slaps by Steven. tumblr_o5hrf8c6Az1vnokczo2_540.gif Garnetpic.png|Garnet's evolution tumblr_npwsh4mySw1qjhwq1o1_500.gif tumblr_ok1q9jJNnQ1uqjumdo5_400.gif Tumblr p8593600rT1s8uj8io4 540.gif Rupphire kiss and Garnet returns.gif CrossoverNexus (443).png Videos Stronger Than You - Garnet's Song (Steven Universe) "Here Comes a Thought" Steven Universe Cartoon Network Garnet's First Fusion Steven Universe Cartoon Network Steven Universe - Garnet Joins The Crystal Gems (Clip) The Answer Steven Universe Steven Wants to Know the Truth Cartoon Network Steven Universe Garnet Meets the Off-Colors Cartoon Network Steven Universe Garnet and Steven Inspire the Off-Colors Cartoon Network Garnet's Best Moments Garnet's Best Moments - Part 2 Garnet's Best Moments - Part 3 Trivia * Garnet is rarely seen consuming food or drinking. This is probably not out of disgust, but simply because Gems have no practical reason to do so. ** This is heavily implied as she takes a sip from a cup of soda in "Secret Team" when Steven meets her at Fish Stew Pizza. However, this is perhaps only to indulge Steven. ** This is again cited in "Keystone Motel". ** This is also cited in "Steven the Sword Fighter", "Back to the Barn", and "Bismuth", in which she is seen with food but does not actually consume any. * Garnet's room is assumed to be the Burning Room, seeing as she is the only one seen accessing it through the temple gate and there is a pool of lava that runs throughout the room. ** In "Giant Woman", Garnet says she is the only one who can swim in lava, further explaining this. * Garnet has complete Heterochromia iridum, which means each of her eyes are a different color. The left eye is deep blue (representing Sapphire), the right eye medium red (representing Ruby), and the top eye is colored purple (representing both Ruby and Sapphire) ** Garnet wears a visor to hide her three eyes, although it is unknown why she does so, seeing that neither Ruby nor Sapphire wear anything similar to her visor. However, Sapphire does keep her eye covered with her bangs. * Garnet's third eye having the ability to see different future outcomes may be a reference to the third eye Chakra, also known as inner eye, a style of meditation in which one would be able to have better insight, or even see the future. * In "Steven and the Stevens" and "We Need to Talk", it is shown that Garnet knows how to play the keytar, and that Greg may have taught her how to play it. * According to Rebecca Sugar, Garnet's fighting and dancing style is based on Waacking. * Garnet's favorite music is the works of Estelle, according to Rebecca Sugar. * According to Ian Jones-Quartey, Rebecca Sugar planned Garnet to be a fusion long before the "Pilot", which also includes the fact that Ruby and Sapphire would be the two Gems to make her. * Several hints were given to show that Garnet was a fusion. ** During the Crystal Gems' introductions in the "Pilot", Garnet had chunks of ruby and sapphire gemstones laying around her. ** During the "Pilot", the original design of the Crystal Temple had ruby and sapphire gemstones on its hands. * During the intro, Garnet has two shooting stars on her title card, a subtle hint that she is a fusion. * During the scene where Alexandrite breaks up in "Fusion Cuisine", Garnet's silhouette is shaped as two individual Gems (Ruby and Sapphire) while Pearl and Amethyst have normal silhouettes. ** In "Steven and the Stevens", Garnet was playing a keytar, which is a combination of a keyboard and guitar. ** In "Monster Buddies", Amethyst refers to Garnet as "the G-Squad," with the "Squad" most likely referring to Ruby and Sapphire. ** Garnet's door involves two active lights, red and blue, unlike the other members of the Crystal Gems, who only have one active light each. The red light is for Ruby while the blue light is for Sapphire. ** In "Alone Together", Garnet mentions she does not have trouble fusing, subtly referencing the future reveal of how easily she is fused from Ruby and Sapphire. * It has been seen in both "Fusion Cuisine" and "Know Your Fusion" that when a fusion involving Garnet falls apart, Ruby and Sapphire's holograms can be seen holding onto each other before they can refuse before completely taking form. ** In "Fusion Cuisine", when Alexandrite loses her one mind and it splits into Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet and Sapphire's different minds, they split. For a few frames, four holographic forms (these being Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby, and Sapphire) can be seen before becoming three. ** In "Know Your Fusion", when Sardonyx feels bad about sabotaging Smoky Quartz's show, she splits. You can see both Ruby and Sapphire, as well as Pearl before just Pearl and Garnet, become visible. However, this is not evident in "Coach Steven" when Sugilite gets injured. She more of poofs than splits so all you see are Garnet and Amethyst laying there. This also happens in "Super Watermelon Island" when Alexandrite falls apart in exhaustion, she more of poofs than splits. * As she stated in "Love Letters", Garnet does not believe in love at first sight. * Garnet's reason for protecting Earth is because it is where she may live free as a fusion. ** Her lines from the extended opening theme are "I will fight for the place where I'm free! To live together and exist as me!". ** In this line reveals that Homeworld will not let her stay as a fusion. This is better explained in "The Answer". * Garnet's regeneration uniform bears some resemblance to her uniform in the "Pilot", having pointed shoulder pads, darker hues, and a hint of red on her chest. * It was revealed in "Future Vision" that Garnet drinks coffee. * In "Rising Tides, Crashing Skies", Garnet states that she does not enjoy cameras filming her. * Ian Jones-Quartey's favorite Gem is Garnet. * In the "Guide to the Crystal Gems" Garnet describes herself as "electric" because she is a combination of Ruby's "hot" and Sapphire's "cold." ** In real life, it is actually possible to form electricity from "hot" and "cold", when cold air and hot air meet in the sky, it causes water in the clouds to rub against each other and form static electricity inside. After it has "charged up", super voltage electricity will break through the resistance of air and strike to the ground, which is lightning. * Garnet's current form has different shade color of skin, from her debut form, this suggests Ruby or Sapphire (or both) had a different skin tone in the past. * Garnet's square-based design may likely be a reference to actual garnet gemstones, which are formed in the cubic crystal system. * Garnet's shades tend to change tints depending on whether Sapphire or Ruby's personality is showing more. ** This is shown in "Jail Break", during the battle with Jasper. The pattern changes when one of the two's personalities shows more. ** This is also shown in "Catch And Release" when Garnet suggests having a civil conversation where here shades turned blue, and when called a "Filthy war machine" by Peridot they turn red. * When Ruby and Sapphire first formed Garnet, she appeared to have more blue and red in her palette, possibly meaning that it took some time for Ruby and Sapphire to "mix" together. * Garnet may be based on the Hindu deity, Ardhanarishvara: ** Like the deity, Garnet is first depicted, chronologically as half-blue and half-red. They also share the third eye, which is located at the same place: the center of the forehead. ** The feminine half is to the left while the right is masculine, this is shown through the locations of Ruby and Sapphire's gemstones. ** Like Garnet, Ardhanarishvara was made through the love of two beings (Shiva & Parvati). They were so in love that they never wanted to be two separate beings ever again. ** They are also depicted as the union between opposites. In Garnet's case, she balance Ruby's active and fiery behavior with Sapphire's cold and passive attitude. * In "Steven's Birthday" Greg and Garnet are seen looking at a "Stella" album. The name and appearance references Shine, an album by Garnet's voice actor, Estelle. * Garnet's bass was inspired by Michael Jackson. ** Additionally, her expanded musical palette utilizes synth bells and pads, specifically designed for her. ** Also, her music was reverse-engineered to create Ruby and Sapphire's instruments, which were seen in "Keystone Motel". * Each of Garnet's forms seen so far appears to be based on different types of garnet gemstones. ** Her form when she first fused, with its light blues, pinks, and reds, greatly resembles the rarest form of color change garnet with the same colors. ** Her debut form, consisting of reds, blacks, and browns, resembled normal red, Almandine, or Pyrope garnet. ** Her current regeneration, with a new palette of dark purples, violets, and magentas, is extremely similar to Rhodolite, a variety of pyrope, which itself is a member of the garnet group. * According to an interview statement from Lamar Abrams, she and Greg regularly play tennis. * In "Know Your Fusion", an illustration of Garnet is seen on a "test your strength" device. On this device, Garnet is considered stronger than Pearl and Stevonnie, but not stronger than Opal. * In "Three Gems and a Baby", it is revealed that when Steven was a baby, after seeing his gem glow for the first time, Garnet believed that Steven was a unique Gem Fusion. External links *Garnet - Steven Universe Wiki Category:Martial Artists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Wise Category:Magic Category:Fighter Category:Humanoid Category:Mentor Category:Leaders Category:Athletic Category:Genderless Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Superorganism Category:Steven Universe Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Amazons Category:Selfless Category:Universal Protection Category:Lawful Good Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Energy Beings Category:Fusion Category:Revived Category:Protectors Category:Artistic Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Nurturer Category:Genius Category:Size-Shifter Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Aliens Category:Gentle Giants Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Force-Field Users Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Heroes from the past Category:Rescuers Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Philanthropists Category:Global Protection Category:Immortals Category:Siblings Category:Brutes Category:Book Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Elementals Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Parents Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Pure Good Category:Empowered Category:Forgivers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Straight man Category:Bully Slayers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Independent Category:Multi-beings Category:In Love Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Scapegoat Category:Movie Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Tricksters Category:Reluctant Heroes